


Home

by aceoftwos



Series: locard's exchange principle [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceoftwos/pseuds/aceoftwos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> when we were reading of mice and men, my teacher had us write a paragraph about a setting of our choosing. yeah. well. i obviously decided to do a little kaishin thing bc i am obsessed. and this is what happened. settings are fun but this was actually pretty difficult. i'm not used to writing so many details! but i might try to incorporate some of this in my writing eventually. 
> 
> also, i don't think i rly said anything but i got a figurine of kaitou kid and i'm rly excited about it! he's sitting on my headboard by all my books. his cape is all... fwaah! and he has a nice face. and just. yes. this has happened. it's so cool. 
> 
> lastly, i'm working on tempest but this chapter is a huge asshole. i'm looking forward to being done bc honestly the next one is gonna be my absolute favorite. (it's also gonna be a bitch to write, but, eh. i can live w/ it if it's for that chapter.)

            You walk into the library and nostalgia hits you like a ton of bricks. Nothing has changed. Sunlight still streams in through the skylight, and the steady tick-tick-tick of the clocks fills the room. As usual, the neatly organized bookshelves are a direct contrast to the cluttered and beaten coffee table. On it, folders lie open next to a disturbing amount of empty coffee mugs, their contents spilling dangerously close to the edge. Piles of notes and sketches lie scattered on the floor, an assortment of pens and paperclips nestled among them. Newspaper clippings (about karate tournaments and evil organizations and thieves and star magicians) are pinned to a corkboard at the back of the room, crowded closely together. You take a deep breath, inhaling the smell of books and the taste of dust. The detective slips around you and moves to sit on the couch. You grin at him, “It’s good to be home.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. kaito always enjoys doing magic shows in foreign countries, but he likes it a lot better when he can take shinichi along. and even then, it's still rly nice just to be back where he belongs. 
> 
> 2\. shinichi uses the library as his office and frankly there is stuff everywhere. just. not one inch of cleared space. 
> 
> 3\. ai shows up later that day and they all get involved in a conversation about a scientific riddle she found. (i'm sure those exist, right.) bc she spends such a heckload of time there that it almost feels like coming home to her, being able to sit in the library and talk w/ them again.


End file.
